


Surprise! Haha....

by DomestiicSoup



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Marco Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomestiicSoup/pseuds/DomestiicSoup
Summary: Well this was quite a surprise...





	

"Maaaaaarcoooooo!" Star sang in her usual ways, "Come out, come out where ever you are interdimentionalyyyyyyy!"  
Marco was of course hiding in his room. He was too scared to tell her, feeling like she'd not understand.  
"Marco! There you are! Why are you curled up like that? Did Jackie reject you?"  
"Star I'm not up for games right now-"  
Marco sat up from his bed, looking Star in the eyes. He clearly had something on his mind.  
"Marco you wanna go to-" Star began, before getting cut off by-  
"Star I have something to tell you."  
"Oh. Wellll what is it?"

He could feel himself sweating.  
This was the moment.  
This was his end.

"I'm-" Marco stopped himself, taking in a long breath. "Yeeeees?"  
Star stared in anticipation. "I'm... trans."

Star sat and stared at Marco for a moment.

"Uh-whaaaaaaaaa??"  
"I used to be a girl and now-"  
"You're a boy."

Star smiled, then ran over and hugged Marco. "Have you been keeping that from me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
"I was afraid you'd hate me- or not understand- or-"  
"Marco! You're my like- BEST FRIEND. Besides, who would what to break up the mess up twins?"


End file.
